


“You were the hardest lesson I ever had to learn.” w/ Adam Ruzek

by halsteadrhodes



Series: One Chicago [25]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Makeup, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛ Valentine’s Day —> One Shot + ❛You were the hardest lesson I ever had to learn.❜ + Adam Ruzek + They broke the readers heart in the past and wants the reader back + Make Up (Maybe they come back together in the end?) Thank u xxxxx❜❜-AnonPairings: Adam Ruzek x Fem!ReaderFeaturing: Adam Ruzek, Y/n (Reader), unnamed co-worker.Summary: Y/n and Adam cross paths again. Will they rekindle their relationship.WARNINGS: angst, drama.Word Count:
Relationships: Adam Ruzek & Original Female Character(s), Adam Ruzek & Reader, Adam Ruzek/Original Female Character(s), Adam Ruzek/Reader
Series: One Chicago [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760626
Kudos: 3





	“You were the hardest lesson I ever had to learn.” w/ Adam Ruzek

**FIND THIS IMAGINE ON[TUMBLR](https://deanmonreigns.tumblr.com/post/643875333781733376/you-were-the-hardest-lesson-i-ever-had-to-learn) & [WATTPAD](https://www.wattpad.com/1025103481-one-chicago-imagines-preferences-you-were-the)**

A sigh left your lips as you walked into your office. Rolling your eyes as you saw another bunch of flowers.

You clenched your jaw as you walked closer to your desk. Noticing that there was a note attached to the flowers.

You looked closer at the note, reading what was written on the note. **_‘I love you, and I am so sorry. You mean everything to me.-Adam’_**

You rolled your eyes again. This wasn’t the first time Adam sent you gifts, trying to buy your love back. Ever since he ran into you again at the courthouse, he was been trying to win you back.

You picked the flowers up. Throwing them in the bin. Just as you were about to sit don in your chair, you heard the voice of your co-worker.

“That was harsh,” Your co-worker spoke.

“Well, he broke my heart in the past, so, he deserves it, and no amount of grovelling will fix it,” You responded. Opening a page on your client's contract. Your co-worker let out a sigh.

“Well, the guy who broke your heart in the past is here waiting in reception for you,” Your co-worker informed you. Making you let out a heavy sigh. The paper slipping from your fingers.

You pushed the contract to the side. Sliding the chair back, as you got up.

“Of course, he is,” You grumbled.

Walking out of your office. Your co-worker smiled as you walked past her, and over to the elevator. Pushing the up button. The elevator dinged as it came up. The doors sliding open. Quickly getting in the elevator. Pressing the ground button.

Clenching your jaw, and tapping your foot, as the elevator descended to the ground level where reception as located.

The elevator let out a ding sound as it reached the ground floor. The door sliding open. You exited the elevator.

Fighting the urge to roll your eyes as you saw Adam sitting on the chair. Waiting nervously for you. Adam looked up as he heard footsteps coming towards him. He smiled happily as he saw you coming towards him.

“What are you doing here?” You asked him. Stopping in front of him.

Adam’s smile dropped into a frown.

Adam took a deep breath, then let it out before speaking.

“I just want us to be together again, I want you back,” Adam spoke.

You shook your head at him in disbelief. Turning on the ball of your heel and spinning around. Adam felt his heart plummet to his stomach spinning around. He grabbed your forearm. Spinning you around to face him.

“Please, I can do better, I have changed. I am not the same guy I was back then. I love you, y/n, and I want you back, I want to give us another shot,” Adam spoke. Looking at you sincerely.

 ** _“You were the hardest lesson I ever had to learn,”_** You spoke. Making Adam’s heart clench.

Adam grabbed your hands in his.

“I promise you; I won’t put you through the shit I put you through back then,” He declared. Looking intently in your eyes. While you had an inner battle with your mind. Whether you should give him another chance. Your heart said no but your mind said yes.

You did miss him, but he broke your heart. You finally you cracked. You let out a sigh. Wetting your lips. You let out a sigh. Closing your eyes then reopening them.

“Okay, but this is your last chance and e are going to take it slow,” You finally responded.

Adam beamed at you. He went to hug you but stopped. Tightening his grip on your hands.

“You won’t regret it,” He spoke. Smiling at you.

 _I hope not, you thought to yourself,_ as you smiled slightly at him…

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Got an Adam Ruzek or a Chicago PD request? Send it in! FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED!


End file.
